Joshua the Hedgefox
by Joshua the Hedgefox
Summary: When Tails was very young,she almost got crushed by rocks,But luckly a mysterious person saves her,In this story,she is about to meet that person..
1. Chapter 1:The Flashback

**Author's note: Hey,reader,If you wondered why I deleted my story,"A Different Perspective..",That's because someone said I copied Tailsic's "Maybe,We are more than friends now",So I'm sorry,if I made you mad,Don't worry,this story is not coping any story,In fact,it invoives my fan character,Joshua the Hedgefox,so enjoy the story,I hope you all can forgive me..especially you,Tailsic,NO FLAMES ALLOWED!**

Chapter 1:

The Flashback

-Flashback-

"Come on,mum,hurry up!",yelled a very young Tails.

"Tails,slow down!",her mother called in a worried tone.

Tails ignored her mother and keep running and she stopped after hearing something rumbing.

"What was that?",Tails said.

Suddenly,some rocks were falling down to Tails postion.

"Ahhh!",Tails screamed.

Tails tried to run but triped.

"Tails,no!",Her mother said trying to get to Tails.

Suddenly,a blur quickly came and picked up Tails and dropped her off with her mother.

"Oh,Tails,you're safe!",her mother said hugging her.

Tails looked around to see who saved her,but no sign of the person who saved her...

(I wonder who saved me?),She thought.

-End of flashback-

"Well,Tails,that's a pretty nice story,you have there.",Sonic said.

"Yup,I know it wasn't you,who saved me,Sonic.",Tails said as she got up from her seat.

"I guess we might find out,one day.",Sonic said.

"Anyway,Ill see you later,Tails!",Sonic said as he headed for Station Square.

"See you,Sonic.",Tails said.

Tails headed out of her workshop and looked at the Tornado.

"I guess,I need to find another Chaos Emerald for the Tornado,since Sonic last used the Emeralds.",Tails said.

She headed to the jungle of Mystic Ruins.

Will Tails find a Chaos Emerald for her Tornado?,And who is Tails rescuer from her past?,Find out on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2:The Search

**Author's Note:Hey guys,here is Chapter 2 and do you think I should do creepypasta stories of my own ,or a Q&A of Sonic,Tails, (I will include my fan char),Anyway,Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

The Search

Tails is in the jungle of the Mystic Ruins

searching for a Chaos Emerald.

"There's got to be one somewhere",Tails said as she searched the jungle.

Tails saw a wall and then used her two tails to fly over the wall.

While searching for the Chaos Emerald,Tails ran over a mud puddle,which some of the mud was sticky,the mud got on her two tails and stuck them together.

Later

"Well,I'll never find a Chaos Emerald now..",Tails said as she sat down.

Then Tails saw a red Chaos Emerald in her sight.

"There's a Chaos Emerald there!",Tails as she ran over to it.

Then she picked it up and heard something...

"What was that?",Tails said.

Then wild wolves came up to Tails and were growling at her.

"Oh no,I better get outta here!",Tails said.

She tried to fly,but the mud from eariler dried and stuck her two tails together...

Then she tried to run but she tripped over a rock and then tried to stand but then couldn't stand/walk,since the damage was too painful to walk on..

"Welp..I'm doomed..",Tails as she closed her eyes as she was scared what would happen next.

Suddenly,a blur came and homing attacked the wolves and scared them away,then the mysterious person walked over to Tails.

"Hey,are you okay?",A voice asked Tails.

She opened her eyes to see a purple hedgehog in green shoes and black gloves with orange eyes,The hedgehog pulled Tails up,but she nearly fell down,but the hedgehog quickly supported her,so she can stand.

"Yeah,I'm okay,I wish I can say the same about my legs...",Tails said.

"Don't worry,I'll get ya home.",The hedgehog said.

"Thanks.",Tails said as she smiled.

"So,what is your name,anyway?",The hedgehog asked.

"My name is Miles Prower,but my friends call me Tails.",Tails said.

"My name is Joshua,Joshua the Hedgefox!",Joshua said proudly.

"Is it because you have two tails like me?",Tails said as she just noticed that Joshua has two tails like her's,but in black and light blue.

"Yep and I never had a friend before.",Joshua said.

"Wow,that's unexcepted.",Tails said.

"Yep,now,time to get you outta here!",Joshua said before grabbing Tails and ran off with her.

"Wow,you're fast as Sonic!",Tails said in surprise.

"I'm fast and who's this Sonic?",Joshua said.

"I'll tell you later.",Tails said.

Joshua then boosted to break some rock walls in his way.

"Sorry,I had to boost to make sure you don't get hurt..",Joshua said.

"It's ok.",Tails said.

Then Joshua ran up a wall.

"Hang on tight,Tails!",Joshua said.

"Woah!",Tails said as she started loose her grip,but Joshua griped on her tight.

Then,they saw the exit of the jungle.

"Ok,Tails,do you know where you live?",Joshua asked.

"In a building on a hill,near the cave.",Tails said.

"Ok,let's go!",Joshua said excitedly as he ran out of the jungle.

Upon finding a Chaos Emerald,Tails also met a new friend,will Joshua be able to get Tails home safely,or will he fail?,Find out on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3:Hedgehog VS Hedgefox

**Author's note:Hey guys,Here is Chapter 3,and the reason is why Tails is a girl,because I have plans for a sequel(If you want a sequel),So enjoy.**

Chapter 3:

Hedgehog VS Hedgefox

Joshua was walking with Tails in his arms by the waterfall.

"Nature can be so beautiful sometimes.",Joshua said.

"Yes,it can be.",Tails agreed

Then the two sat down to rest.

"So,what was you doing in the jungle?",Joshua said.

"I was looking for this.",Tails said holding the Chaos Emerald she found.

"That's a Chaos Emerald!",Joshua said.

"Yep,I'm hoping to use it to power my plane,The Tornado.",Tails said.

"That's cool,Maybe I can help?",Joshua asked.

"I don't know,How good are you?",Tails asked.

"Will this prove that I'm good?",Joshua said before pulling out a Radar.

"What does it do?",Tails asked.

"It searches for Chaos Emeralds and tells you where they are.",Joshua explained.

"Clever,not only are you clever but you are fast too,how did you make one?",Tails said.

"Can't make without one of these!",Joshua said holding a Blue Chaos Emerald.

"I think,you can help me with Tornado then.",Tails said.

"Thanks,I guess,I better get you home.",Joshua said before picking Tails and was gonna start carrying her towards her house until..

Joshua sensed an attack and then jumped away and then putted Tails down on the grass.

Then Joshua saw the blue blur himself...Sonic the Hedgehog.

"You must be Sonic.",Joshua said pointing at Sonic.

"Yes,I'm Sonic but that doesn't matter,Get away from Tails,you fake hedgehog!",Sonic shouted.

(What?),Joshua thought to himself.

Then Sonic tried to stomp Joshua,but Joshua quickly dodged it.

"Ok,bring it on!",Joshua said before jumping at Sonic and punching him in the face.

Sonic tried to kick Joshua,but Joshua grabbed his foot and threw him into a wall.

Then the two spin dashed into each other and they both landed.

"Why won't you surrender Tails and give up?",Sonic said.

"Listen,I'm trying to help your friend.",Joshua said.

"Yeah right,I don't believe you,Time to end this.",Sonic said.

(I better use my boost against him),Joshua and Sonic thought at the same time.

Then they both began to boost an charged at each other.

"You may know what I'm going to do,but that won't help you,since I know what you're going to do,STRANGE ISN'T?",Joshua said.

Then Joshua's boost got more powerful than Sonic's until..

"AAHH!",Sonic said as he went flying into a wall.

Then Joshua stopped his boost and catched Sonic as he fell into Joshua's arms.

"He's okay,only just unconscious.",Joshua said.

"Okay,but can you carry me home now?",Tails asked.

"Ok.",Joshua said before picking Tails and carrying her over Joshua's shoulder along with Sonic as well,towards Tails workshop.

Upon getting Tails home,Joshua has met Sonic,who thought Joshua kidnapped Tails,after defeating Sonic,Joshua carries both Sonic and Tails to Tails workshop,Will Sonic forgive Joshua?,Or will they remain enemies?,Find out on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4:Joshua's Origin

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here is Chapter 4, also the reason Sonic attacked Joshua, is because he thought that Joshua was kidnapping Tails, like what Eggman did in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the Game Gear/Master System, and Joshua is NOT a hybrid, as it WILL explained later in the story, Joshua will sorted out, He is only smart in machines, I will explain that too, Please don't complain as I'm busy as it is. Enjoy the story. **

Chapter 4:

Joshua's Origin

Joshua goes to Tails workshop and goes inside and places Sonic and Tails on the sofa.

"Thanks for saving me,Joshua.", Tails said.

"No problem.", Joshua said giving Tails a thumbs up.

Then Sonic began to wake up.

"You..helped..me?", Sonic said.

"Yes,but I would like to ask you why you attacked me for no reason.", Joshua said.

"I'm sorry,I just wanted make sure Tails wasn't hurt.", Sonic said.

"I can forgive for you that, Sonic.", Joshua said as he smiled a bit.

"Who are you, anyway?", Sonic asked.

"His name is Joshua, Sonic.",Tails said.

"And maybe we should scan him, just incase", Tails said as she got up.

"Ok, I'm alright with that Tails.", Joshua said.

Then the three went to where Tails worked on his inventions and Joshua saw this one invention where they talking up to.

"Scanbot, Scan.", Tails said.

Then the robot scanned Joshua quickly and printed a piece of paper and Tails grabbed it and read it.

"Sonic, you may not believe this..", Tails said.

"What is it?", Sonic asked.

"The DNA results say that Joshua's DNA matches yours, Sonic.", Tails said.

"No way, that can be true!", Sonic said.

"Why is that?", Joshua asked confused.

"You have two tails..", Sonic said.

Joshua then just walked away sadly out of Tails workshop.

"Wait, Joshua I didn't mean it..", Sonic said trying to go after Joshua but Tails stopped him.

"Sonic, I'm sure Joshua will come back, Just give him time to think.", Tails said.

"Ok.", Sonic said.

"But wait, If mine and Joshua's DNA match, then does that mean?", Sonic said.

"Yes, You and Joshua are brothers,but I wonder how he got two fox tails.",Tails said.

After getting Tails home, The two found out that Joshua is Sonic's brother, What other things has happened in Joshua's past? And how did he get those two tails of his?, Find out on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Joshua's Past

**Author's Note: 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!,Joshua is not going to an "Gary-Stu" XD, But I'll try to see if I can change his behaviour at least.. but I might make Eggman in this :P Enjoy and..NO FLAMES PLEASE! P.S At least be greatful, this story exists lol :P and Follow and Fav if you like this story!**

Chapter 5:

Joshua's Past

It's sunset at Station Square, and Joshua is walking around.

(Man, I can't believe that I forgot I was Sonic's brother..), Joshua thought as his ears drooped.

"Found you Sonic!", A Voice called out to Joshua as he felt someone hugging him as his ears pricked up.

"You can't get away from Amy Rose and..", Amy said before looking up to see Joshua.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!, I could of sworn it was him.", Amy said after she stopped hugging Joshua.

"See you later!", Amy said running off.

Joshua sighed and started walking until..

"There you are, Joshua!", Sonic said running towards Joshua and stopped in front of him.

"Sonic, I'm sorry, I'll tell you what happened in my past.", Joshua said.

-Flashback-

"Bro, where are you?", said Joshua.

The young Joshua looks around for Sonic and he isn't anywhere.

"Oh no, He might be dead.", Joshua said as his ears drooped.

Joshua stands up and goes to explore.

10 years later..

Joshua is running around a city.

"Woo!", Joshua shouted as he jumped from building to building.

He lands on a road and then a G.U.N truck is chasing after him.

"Oh no!", Joshua as he ran fast as he could.

But the G.U.N truck pulls out a grabber and grabs Joshua.

"No!, Let me go!", Joshua said as he desperately tried to get free.

Later..

Joshua is tied up and is struggling to get free.

"You pesky hedgehog will be a great test subject...", A voice said to Joshua.

"What are you going to do?", Joshua said nervously.

"Only some DNA in a needle to test on you.", The man said as he walked out of the shadows.

Then the man quickly injected the needle into Joshua.

"Ouch!", Joshua said.

Then Joshua grew two fox tails(like he has now).

"Success!", The man shouted.

But then the man looked to see that Joshua was gone from where he was.

"WHAT?!, HE'S GONE!", The man shouted.

Then Joshua ran until he saw a jungle and ran to it.

-End of flashback-

After Sonic finding Joshua, Joshua has told Sonic his past. Will G.U.N find Joshua again? Or will they not? Find out on the next chapter!(You guys decide this time :P)


	6. Chapter 6: Eggman Appears

**Author's note: Here is Chapter 6, and since I'm nice, I give some info out, Joshua and Eggman doesn't know that Tails is a girl, and how you may ask? That will be revealed in the sequel(Sorry!), Enjoy.**

Chapter 6:

Eggman Appears.

"Joshua, I'm sorry.", Sonic said.

"I thought you was DEAD, and our family got killed because of you, Sonic.", Joshua said before walking away.

Later at the Mystic Ruins

"Time to work on the Tornado!", Tails said as she walked towards her workshop until..

"Oh ho ho ho!, There you are, Tails!", Eggman said grabbing Tails using one of his inventions.

"Eggman!, What do you want me for?", Tails said angrily.

"Well..I'm going to need you to build me an invention..foxboy.", Eggman said as he grinned.

"No way!, Let me go!", Tails said as she tried to get out.

"Oh ho ho, It's not going to be that easy.", Eggman said.

At that moment, Eggman saw his grabber was smashed and then he saw Joshua as he landed.

"Sonic!, Wait you're not Sonic.", Eggman said.

"So, Who are you?", Joshua said pointing at Eggman.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik.", Eggman said.

"Or Eggman.", Said Tails.

"Silence!", Eggman shouted.

"I'll deal with you, later, you pesky hedgehog.", Eggman said.

"I'm not a hedgehog, I'm a hedgefox!", Joshua shouted.

"Catch you later, suckers!", Eggman teased as he left.

"I guess you're going on an adventure without me...", Tails said sadly.

Joshua noticed this and turned around to face her.

"Hey, you can come with me if you want.", Joshua said as he smiled.

"Really?", Tails said.

"Sure!", Joshua said.

Then the two went to ran off in the distance..

After encounting Eggman, Joshua and Tails, now embark on an new adventure... Will they foil Eggman's plans or will Eggman finally win? Find out on the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7:An New Venture(Grassy Fields)

**Author's note: Here is Chapter 7, To Christian Wolf99's question: watch?v=3W5qqJpZuKU , Enjoy.**

Chapter 7:

An New Venture(Grassy Field Zone)

Joshua and Tails are running in a field of grass, Joshua destroys badniks in his way and jumped from wall to wall and landed from looked from the disance and didn't see Eggman.

"Do you see him?", Tails asked flying using her two tails next to Joshua.

"No.", Joshua replied.

Then Joshua jumps down and curls up into a ball and launches himself off a slope, making him go over a big disance and then when he landed, he ran with Tails behind him running.

Then they stopped to see Eggman landing his Eggmobile on a car equipped with a hammer.

"So, this is your new invention, Eggman?", Joshua said.

"Yes, and I'm going to crush you!", Eggman said.

Eggman started the machine to go towards Joshua and used the hammer to crush Joshua.

"Yes, Oh ho ho ho!, I finally won!", Eggman said as he laughed.

"Yep!", Joshua teased as he was on top of Eggman's hammer.

"You..can't..of.", Eggman said angrily.

Eggman then tried to use his hammer again but the hammer went flying into the air and hit his machine, causing it to explode and him to retreat.

"You'll pay for this!", Eggman said as he retreated with Joshua and Tails following him from behind.

With the defeat of Eggman's first invention, Joshua and Tails follow him to the next zone. What plans does Eggman have this time? And will he succeed? Find out on the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8:Water Trouble(Aquatic Lake)

**Author's note: Here's Chapter 8, Sorry about the delay, Enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

Water Trouble(Aquatic Lake Zone)

Joshua and Tails ran to an lake and ran around loops,though logs and They stopped.

"I guess we have to go underwater.", Tails said.

"How long can you hold your breath.", Joshua said.

"Very long.", Tails answered.

Then they jumped into the water, Choppers tried to attack Joshua, but Joshua destroyed them using his spin-jump.

Then Joshua and Tails saw two air bubbles and they breathed in one air bubble each and soon they got out of the water.

"So, you finally made it.", Eggman said appearing in his Eggmobile with an hammer attached.

"So, you're trying that hammer again?", Joshua said.

"Yes, This time I'll win.", Eggman said before trying to hit Joshua but missed.

Eggman then flew up without getting in Joshua or Tails' sight.

"Where did he go?", Tails asked before Eggman hitted them from behind, forcing them into the water, Joshua was okay, but Tails was unconscious.

Joshua quickly grabbed Tails and then saw Eggman going though the water too.

(I hope he doesn't breathe in any water.), Joshua thought as he chased Eggman.

He stopped for an air bubble and quickly got out of the water.

"So, you tougher than I thought..", Eggman said.

"Eggman, If Tails is dead, so will you!", Joshua shouted.

"We'll see about that..", Eggman said.

Then Joshua jumped onto a statue totem and jumped and curled into a ball, hitting Eggman's Eggmobile 3 times.

"Take this!", Eggman said as he swinged the hammer.

Joshua jumped onto the ground, then Eggman's hammer hit the statue totem, making it shoot out an arrow.

Joshua dodged the arrow and then kicked Eggman's Eggmobile into the wall, making the hammer detach and him to retreat.

"You'll pay for this, you pesky hedgefox!", Eggman said.

(I hope he's not dead.), Joshua thought as he rushed towards Tails unconscious body and then he pushed his hands on Tails body.

(Please be alive.), Joshua thought as he did it again and then Tails spitted out water.

"Thanks for saving me, Joshua!", Tails said as she hugged Joshua as a thank you.

"You're welcome, Tails.", Joshua said before the two ran together until they found an tube sticking out of the ground.

"Where does this tube lead to?", Tails said.

"There's only one way to find out..", Joshua said before he jumped and curled into ball form into the tube, Tails does the same and follows Joshua.

After counting Eggman again, Tails was saved by Joshua and they take a tube to the next zone, Where does it lead to?, And Eggman does have up his sleeve next?, Find out on the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9:What a city(Futurstic City)

**Author's note: Here's Chapter 9, Joshua has made his own FB page!, Why not say hello?, pages/Joshua-the-Hedgefox/697718390285826?ref=hl ,Enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

What a city...(Futurstic City Zone)

Soon, the two popped out of the tube and arrived at city with hovercars and tall circliar buildings.

"Wow, how did technology get this advanced?", Joshua said.

"I don't know.", Tails said.

Then the two quickly ran over loops,destroying Eggman's badniks and freeing the animals.

The two then took a turn and headed to busier street.

(Man, this place is very busy.), Joshua thought.

Then Joshua saw some walls blocking his way, so spin dashed into them and broke them and Tails followed him.

Joshua sees a building.

"Come on, Tails, let's check out that buliding!", Joshua said before grabbing Tails arm and sped to the top of the building from the inside.

Soon, they reached the top and found a Yellow Chaos Emerald.

"3 down, 4 left to go, Right, Joshua?",Tails said as Joshua picked up the Emerald and then Joshua nodded to Tails.

Then a big airship flew past the building that Joshua and Tails was on.

"Eggman!, What is he up to this time?", Joshua said as he saw the airship.

Then the building was being destroyed by missles from Eggman's airship and the building began to fall to the ground.

"Joshua, help me!", Tails said as she was beginning to slip.

Joshua then grabbed Tails arm and jump out of the building and into the air.

Tails flew to find something, while Joshua jumped from each pieces of building and ran up a falling piece of building and jumped whilst dodging Eggman's missles and then jumped,but luckily he landed on an aircraft that Tails found.

"Tails, after that airship!", Joshua said before they chased Eggman's airship.

"So, they came to stop my airship..", Eggman said watching the small airship that Tails and Joshua was on.

As they flew on the side dodging the propellers,badniks and cannons, Tails flew up to near the top of the airship and Joshua jumped to the top.

"So..Joshua,you can fight against me,but can you fight against YOURSELF?", Eggman said before a robot version of Joshua came from the inside of the airship.

"Silver Joshua, destroy him!", Eggman said.

"Yes, master.", said Silver Joshua.

Joshua and Silver Joshua charged at each other and Joshua punched the robot.

Silver Joshua shot out spikes, but Joshua dodged them and homing attacked the robot 3 times.

Joshua and Silver Joshua charged at each other again and Joshua punched it, making it blow up.

"Noooo!", Eggman said as he paniced.

Joshua was about to make his next move until Eggman disappeared when it went foggy.

"Huh?, Where did he go?", Joshua said confused.

Then something threw Joshua off the airship, but he landed on Tails airship.

"Thanks for catching me, Tails.", Joshua said giving Tails a thumbs up.

"Uh, Joshua, we are low on fuel...", Tails said as they descended to a forest.

After exploring the city, the two find Eggman, but lost him.. Will they him again? Or will they not?, Find out on the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10:Deja ja vu(Forest Station)

**Author's Note:Sorry about the delay,But here's chapter 10 at last, Enjoy!**

Chapter 10:

Deja ja vu(Forest Station Zone)

The airship came slowly down to a nearby forest and landed before Joshua and Tails jumped off it and ran into the forest.

"There is a lot of train tracks.", Joshua said as he looked to see train tracks through trees and on the ground.

"This reminds me of Planet Wisp.", Tails said.

Soon they stopped to see a red armadillo, who dropped a spring onto the ground and then ran off, Joshua and Tails used the spring to launch themselves up over a ledge.

"Who was that guy?", Joshua asked Tails.

"I don't know, but he was nice enough to help us.", Tails said before the two ran through the forest and into a factory.

"Joshua, It's really dangerous in here.", Tails said as she looks around.

"Dangerous is my middle name.", Joshua joked as he jumped into a cannon and launched himself over a pit of molten lava with Tails following him from behind.

Soon they see the armadillo again which helped the two again with another spring and then ran.

"I don't know who he is, but I'm glad he's helping us.", Joshua said before the two used the spring to get over a high wall.

The two then jumped into a cannon at the same time and blasted through a wall out of the factory and back into the forest.

The two ran some distance and saw more train tracks and went along the tracks.

After 2 minutes of running, Joshua heard something and looked behind to see...

"TRAIN!", Joshua quickly yelled as he grabbed Tails and leaped into the train that was coming.

"Thanks, Joshua, you saved me back there.", Tails said.

"No problem, Tails, that's what friends are for.", Joshua said.

The train that the two was riding went into a tunnel and soon came out of the tunnel.

"Tails, you ok back there?", Joshua said.

"Tails?", Joshua said as he turned around to see Tails was gone.

Then Joshua turned to see Eggman along with the train and jumped off the train and chased after him.

"Why, hello again, Joshua!", Eggman said in a new machine which had bumpers attached.

Joshua then homing attacked Eggman's machine 4 times.

"Not in the mood to chat, eh?", Eggman said.

Joshua then tried to attack Eggman again but hit the bumper instead, forcing him to bounce onto the ground, but he still chased Eggman.

"Oh ho ho!, You can't hit me with these bumpers!", Eggman said teasing Joshua.

Then Joshua kicked Eggman's machine, causing the parts, except his Eggmobile to fall off.

"Retreat!", Eggman said as he went into the train.

Then cannons loaded with plasma balls appear on the side of the train.

The cannons shot plasma balls at Joshua and Joshua dodged them one-by-one.

Then Eggman showed his face on the train window.

"You'll never defeat me!", Eggman teased.

"Wanna bet?", Joshua said kicking the train window.

This made Eggman hide away from the window.

The cannons tried to again fire plasma balls and Joshua dodged them again.

Eggman showed on the window again, but with a Green Chaos Emerald in his hand.

Joshua punched the window and destroyed the train.

The emerald that Eggman was holding went flying out of the train.

"I'll have that, thank you very much.", Joshua said before catching the emerald in his hand.

"I'll get you next time!", Eggman said as he retreated.

(You say that every time.), Joshua thought.

(Gee, It's getting kind of dark.), He thought as he just noticed it was sunset.

Then Joshua saw the armadio again as he destroyed a train like Joshua did, The armadillo jumped and landed next to Joshua and smiled at him, and ran towards a highway near the forest with Joshua following him.

Then they stopped.

"That's where Eggman is hiding next!", The armadillo said pointed towards the highway.

"Come on, let's go!", Tails said suddenly appearing ran towards the highway.

The armadillo then gave Joshua a "Seriously, Dude?" look, Joshua shruggs and the armadillo looks at the ground as Joshua runs towards the highway.

After Defeating Eggman again, the two go to where he is hiding next. Will they find out what his master plan is? And will they see the armadio again? Find out on the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11:Need for Speed(TechnoHighway)

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 11 at last.. Nothing much to say, but what do you guys think of the story so far?, Please do subscribe to my Youtube channel: 1999Sonicboy , Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 11:

Need for Speed(Technology Highway Zone)

Joshua was speeding down the slopes of the highway with lampposts as the sun setted.

"This highway could be a great place to race Sonic..", Joshua said to himself.

Then Joshua launched off a ledge and grabbed a metal pole to launch himself farther and soon he landed.

He kept running as the sun went down and it was night and fireflies came out as they glowed.

One firefly landed on Joshua's nose.

"I think it likes you, Joshua!", Tails giggled.

"You think?", Joshua said with a smile.

The two keep running,around loops,destroying badniks until..

A Machine that looked like a UFO chased Joshua, shooting ammo that caused explosions on the ground, Joshua dodged them and keep running.

"Does that thing ever give up?", Joshua said to himself.

The UFO kept shooting as Joshua dodged them.

Then Joshua stepped on a pressure plate that trigged a cannon to fire a cannonball at the UFO, destroying it.

Joshua kept running until he came to a stop to look at a streetlight, seeing a reflection of himself.

Then Tails bumped into Joshua.

"Tails..", Joshua sighed at Tails.

"Whoops, Sorry, Joshua!", Tails said rubbing the back of her head.

Then the two saw the same airship from eariler and chased it.

"Reusing machines, Eggman?", Joshua said as they was chasing the ship from the ground as Eggman just popped from the under the ship in his Eggmobile.

Joshua then tried to attack Eggman's Eggmobile, but it didn't deal any damage.

"You can't harm me, you stupid hedgefox!", Eggman teased.

Then a machine came from under the ship.

It followed Joshua as he went under the Eggmobile.

And just before it fired, Joshua quickly dodged it and it fired on Eggman's Eggmobile.

(So, that's how I defeat him.), Joshua thought.

Joshua went under Eggman's Eggmobile again and the laser fired on Eggman after Joshua dodged it.

Joshua repeated it again, causing Eggman's airship to explode and crash.

"Grrr..Curse you, Joshua!", Eggman said as he retreated.

But Joshua saw a Grey Chaos Emerald on Eggman's Eggmobile, so he kicked the Eggmobile away, The Grey Chaos Emerald went flying and landed in Tails hand.

"Got it!", Tails said.

"Curse you!", Eggman said as he went flying.

The two ran out of the highway and into a grassy field..

After Finding Eggman once again, our heroes has now got 5 out of 7 emeralds, Will they get the last 2 emeralds be Eggman?, Or Will Eggman get his hands on them, Find out on the next chapter?


	12. Chapter 12:Who ya gonna call?(GMZ)

Me: Hey guys, Sorry for the HUGE delay of chapter 12, but here it is, plus I'm trying out two things: mini-dialogs and music, Hope you like!

Sonic: I'm pretty they will like it, Joshua.

Me: *turns around* SONIC?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Sonic: I thought to come see what you're doing and It seems you're writing a story.

Me: Yeah yeah… ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 12:

Who ya gonna call? (Ghostly Mansion Zone)

Joshua and Tails looked from standing on a cilff to see a mansion in the distance.

[Music: Sonic ATS OST: Jill, Head for that house!]

Tails then saw a ghost floating nearby, this made her crouch on the ground behind Joshua, shaking.

Joshua turned around to see Tails and walked into her line of the sight.

"Tails, What's wrong?" Joshua asked with a curious look on his face.

"I-I'm scared of ghosts…" Tails said still shaking.

Then Joshua waved his arms to get a nearby ghost's attention, Soon the ghost floated over to Joshua and Tails.

Tails saw the ghost and turned pale white and ran towards the mansion.

"Tails…" Joshua said in a worried tone.

Joshua ran after Tails to the mansion and jumped onto a platform that went upwards and soon jumped off it.

Into the mansion, he went before stopping when he was close to a bottomless pit.

"How am I supposed to get past this?" Joshua said to himself.

Then he saw a line of ghosts appear before his eyes.

(Maybe I can bounce on that line of ghosts to get past this bottomless pit.) Joshua thought.

He jumped and curled into a ball to bounce on each of the ghosts to get past the bottomless pit.

"Tails! Where are you?" Joshua shouted as he walked.

Then he stopped to turn around to see Tails behind him, still scared.

"There you are!" Joshua said.

"Joshua, can we get out of here?" Tails asked.

"Sure, C'mon!" Joshua said before he walked until Tails heard a crack.

"Did you hear that?" Tails asked Joshua.

"Hear what?" Joshua asked before the floor broke apart, making the duo falling down to a pool of water.

Soon, Joshua quickly grabbed Tails and jumped out of the water.

He saw a spring and looked up to see a cracked area on the celling.

Joshua grabbed Tails and jumped on the spring.

"AAAAHHHH!" Tails screamed as they went through the ceiling and onto a tower of the mansion.

The weather was now thunder and lighting.

"What happened to the clear sky?" Joshua said as the duo looked up.

Then a machine that looked like Eggman's Eggmobile appeared, it had eyes on the black windshield and antenna that had a Purple Chaos Emerald attached.

[Music: Sonic ATS OST: The Schizophrenic Tower]  
It began to circle to the tower, Joshua started to attack it using his homing attack.  
Then it changed the weather to fire.  
"It's a weather machine, Joshua!" Tails shouted to Joshua.  
"Thanks for the heads up, Joshua!" Joshua shouted back.  
Joshua then homing attacked it 3 times, the machine then changed the weather again, this time to ice.  
Tails then spin-jumped into the machine, but when she landed, she started to slip off the tower.  
"Joshua, help!" Tails said losing her grip.  
Joshua quickly pulled her back up onto the tower.  
"Thank you, Joshua!" Tails said.  
Joshua then finished the machine off with a kick.  
[Music: Sonic ATS OST: Eggman , with the Master Plan]  
It began to explode, then the clouds cleared, It tried to flee but Joshua grabbed the Purple Chaos Emerald attached to its attenna and ripped it off without damaging the emerald.  
"Joshua, look!" Tails said pointing to one of the machine's eyes.  
One of the eyes showed what Eggman was up to, He was planning to build a super-weapon to fire at Station Square, Once he would do that, He could build Eggmanland on top of it's ruins.  
After the machine finished showing Eggman's plans, it fleed.  
Joshua saw mountains in the distance and jumped towards them, Tails did the same after him.  
After going through a mansion full of ghosts and beating a weather machine, Joshua and Tails now has 6 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds and is heading to the mountains, What will they find there? And Eggman be there or will the weather machine come back for Round 2? Find out on the next chapter!  
Sonic: That's some neat grammer, you have there.  
Me: Thanks, if you're here, where's Tails?

Sonic: She's busy.

Me: SHE?!

Sonic: Yep, Tails is a female here too.

Me: I'm okay with that… *puts chill dog in microwave*

Sonic: I want that chill dog..

Me:*stares at Sonic*

Sonic: What?

Me: Please like, follow, fav and review.


End file.
